La Leyenda
by Ayacchi
Summary: Érase una vez, un reino muy bonito, con el típico mago malvado que los quiere matar a todos ^^ Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Ron y Herm? mwahha!! *CAPÍTULO OCTAVO* R&R PLEASE!!!
1. La Dama del Espejo

Hola chicos!!! Qué tal? Bueno, antes de nada os digo: sí, es una historia de mucha fantasía, a lo Disney. Sorry, pero es que me salió así. En realidad, estaba escribiendo otra cosa, un Ron/Herm de lo más normalito, pero se me fue la mente y terminé escribiendo esto *lol* Sólo espero que os guste :S

Otra cosa, el texto que vais a ver, el que lee Hermione ^^ no es mío ni lo he inventado yo, para nada, es un texto élfcio de Tolkien. no quería plagiar hehe pero es que me encanta esa canción, y además, el significado es precioso (es lo que después dice Amanda, ya veréis)

Qué más... pues las dedicatorias ^^ Para mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lover, que las quiero mil!!! Y VIVA MICHAEL!!!! *lol* *ahem* Miyu, ya te vale, conéctate al MSN!! y RpF!! Suerte cariño!!

Isilme: mi niña, que te quiero demasiado ^^ mi angelito ^^

También para Magica chan ^^ hhehehe a ver si te gusta.

Bueno, eso es todo. Por favor, espero que me dejen algún que otro review... porque si no, creo que me deprimiré para los restos... **R&R PLEASE!!!!**

*************************

**_ :: Érase una vez ::_**

**1- Dama del Espejo**

- Despierte señorita... – dijo una voz, suavemente.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, no sin esfuerzo. Vio la figura de una mujer de caderas anchas descorrer las cortinas. Herm serró los ojos y se los cubrió con una mano: le molestaba la luz del sol.

- Lo siento señorita, pero son cerca de las doce – dijo la mujer, sonriendo – En seguida le traigo el desayuno.

La mujer, que se llamaba Alma, abandonó la habitación.

Hermione sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al gran balcón. Miró hacia el hermoso jardín en el que se había criado: enorme, lleno de flores, y...

- Y solitario... – murmuró - ¡Alma! – gritó, esperando que la mujer la escuchara.

Ya estaba vistiéndose cuando la mujer apareció.

- ¿Ha llamado usted, señorita? – preguntó. Hermione se volvió.

- Sí – dijo sonriendo – Dónde está Mandy?

- Abajo, tomando el desayuno.

- Quiero desayunar con ella, Alma.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

- Pero señorita Granger, sus padres quieren que le sirvamos el desayuno en la cama...

- Sé perfectamente lo que mis padres quieren, pero yo quiero desayunar con Mandy.

- Señorita... – dijo Alma, luciendo nerviosa – sus padres no quieren que se mezcle con el servicio... y Mandy es mi hija...

- Alma, me da igual lo que mis padres quieran o dejen de querer – dijo, cuando terminó de vestirse – ellos no están... ellos _nunca están_... – añadió, cabizbaja.

Alma suspiró, e indicó a Hermione que tomase asiento en la cama. La mujer se arrodilló frente a ella, y tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Mi pequeña brujita – comenzó la mujer, sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió – Sé que te sientes sola. Tus padres trabajan mucho, demasiado. Quieren darte lo mejor...

- ¿Y por eso no puedo mezclarme con el servicio, como ellos dicen?

- Eso no sé por qué lo hacen...

- Es increíble que digan eso cuando has sido tú la que me ha criado...

Alma sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Aún lo recuerdo: aquella noche, la noche en que Mandy y tú nacisteis, fue la primera vez que vi nevar. Todas las calles estaban bloqueadas, las comunicaciones cortadas... y tú madre se puso de parto. Yo sabía que pronto me tocaría a mí, lo notaba, pero como venía que tu padre no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, fui yo quien asistió tu nacimiento. Te tomé en mis brazos cuando aún eras una bolita. Luego tu padre tuvo que apañárselas para que Amanda naciese sin ningún problema. ¿Sabes? Para mí, aquella noche no tuve a Amanda: os tuve a las dos. A mi brujita y a mi demonio – añadió, riendo – de eso hace ya dieciséis años, Herm. Creí que ya eras fuerte...

- soy fuerte – se apresuró a decir Hermione – Me da igual estar todo el verano sola pero... no me da igual que os traten así después de todo lo que habéis hecho...

Alma sonrió de nuevo.

- Vamos abajo – dijo, poniéndose en pie – Amanda está desayunando.

Mientras bajaban las enormes escaleras, Alma le informó de que sus padres iban a estar todo el verano fuera, de negocios.

"Genial", pensó Hermione. "¿Ves? Esto confirma que no tengo familia. N ose preocupan por mí, ni se interesan en saber cómo me siento... Sólo tengo a Alma, Mandy, Harry y Ron... y Ginny. Pero no quiero que ellos lo sepan... Me pregunto por qué mis padres actúan así... hace un mes eran... diferentes... seguro que si Vold... ese, me matase, sólo Ron, Harry, Ginny, Alma y Mandy lo notarían..."

Los pensamientos de Hermione se interrumpieron al llegar a la cocina. Una chica de pelo rubio y largo, recogido en una cola alta, de ojos azul claro, la miraba desde la mesa, sonriendo. A su lado, en la mesa, había un vaso de leche y galletas, y frente a ella, abierto, el libro de Encantamientos de Hermione-

- Buenos días – dijo la chica, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hola Mandy – dijo Herm, sonriendo a su vez.

"Es estupendo que las dos personas que más quiero sepan la verdad sobre mí...", pensó, mirando a Mandy y Alma. Pero su mente voló lejos, a la Madriguera. Herm sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento. Mandy rió.

- El desayuno – dijo Alma, poniendo ante Herm una bandeja repleta de comida.

- ¿Por qué Mandy... – comenzó Herm, cuando fue interrumpida por la chica rubia.

- Porque anoche estuve vomitando. No quiero comer mucho.

Durante el desayuno, Mandy y Hermione estuvieron hablando sobre encantamientos. La chica rubia siempre había mostrado interés por la magia, y Herm estaba encantada de tener alguien así a su lado en verano.

Al terminar el desayuno, salieron al gran jardín, con el libro de encantamientos a cuestas. Alma las observaba desde la puerta principal. Mandy volvió la vista hacia su madre y asintió. Luego siguió corriendo-

- Vamos Herm – dijo Mandy – Quiero enseñarte algo.

Alma las perdió de vista, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

- En su lugar instaurarás una reina... – murmuró, justo antes de desaparecer.

Mandy y Hermione seguían corriendo, hasta llegar a una zona que Herm no había visto nunca antes: estaba todo oscuro. Los árboles tenían aspecto amenazador, parecían tener vida, y Herm juraría que se volvían para verla pasar.

- Mandy... – dijo con voz temblorosa - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el jardín de su casa, milady – contestó una voz angelical, delante de ella.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Aquella no era la voz de su amiga Amanda. Pero era ella la que se había adelantado. Lejos de quedarse allí, paralizada por el miedo, caminó en dirección a la voz, y pronto vio un gran resplandor en uno de los recodos del minúsculo camino por el que caminaba.

- ¿Mandy? – preguntó Herm.

Nadie contestó. Sólo al acercarse a la luz vio a su amiga, que era el centro de la luz, con un gran traje azul sedoso, que ondeaba al viento, al igual que su dorado cabello, ahora largo hasta el suelo.

- ¿A... Amanda?

La chica rubia sonrió, y se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino.

Cualquier otra chica habría llegado a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo loca, o estaba en mitad de una pesadilla. Pero Hermione sabía que aquello era real. Aunque no quería saber lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Pero su curiosidad la obligaba a seguir adelante.

No se atrevía a hablar, y no apartaba los ojos de su amiga, hasta que esta se detuvo. Hermione miró alrededor: aquello, al igual que lo anterior, no era su jardín: era un bosque, demasiado oscuro para su gusto.

- Pero Amanda... esto no es mi jardín...

Pero Amanda no habló. Simplemente se echó a un lado, dejando un gran espejo a la vista de Hermione: parecía estar suspendido en el aire, y algunas ramas dibujaban adornos. Al pie del espejo, como en un atril, Herm pudo ver su libro de encantamientos, pero a un toque de la mano de Amanda, se tornó en piedra.

Herm se acercó, temerosa, y puso sus manos sobre el libro, bajo al atenta mirada de Amanda, que ahora parecía un ser creado por la imaginación de cualquier niño.

Por el tacto, descubrió que el libro tenía grabadas unas palabras, que leyó para sí, murmurando.

- _ Tiro! Êl eira e môr. I 'lir en êl liutha ùren. Ai! Aníron..._

Como si hubiese estado cientos de años esperando ese momento, el bosque entero tembló. Amanda cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras el espejo emitía una luz brillante, que devolvía el color a todo cuanto tocaba. Pronto el bosque volvió a tener vida, a ser verde.

Entonces Amanda habló.

- _¡Mira! Una estrella sale de la oscuridad. La canción de las estrellas encanta mi corazón. ¡Ah! Deseo..._

- Yo conozco esa leyenda... – murmuró Hermione, antes de alzar de nuevo la voz – fue el primer reino... ciudad... de magos del mundo. La reina Xenia y el rey Loren. Ella estaba embarazada, pero un hechicero quería apoderarse del reino, y decidió matar a los reyes y también al que sería su descendiente. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba todo perdido, el fiel escudero del rey mató al hechicero y salvó a la reina de la muerte. Un bonito cuento para niños magos...

- No es un cuento – la interrumpió Amanda – Es una realidad.

Hermione se sintió obligada a mirar al espejo, donde toda la historia fue revivida, delante de sus ojos.

Fue como un viaje en el tiempo: Hermione pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo el miedo, sufrimiento y agonía de la reina Xenia.

Cuando el espejo perdió su luz, Hermione se desplomó en el suelo. Cuando volvió en sí, vio que los ojos de Amanda la miraban fijamente. La chica se había arrodillado a su lado, y sostenía su cabeza en su regazo.

- Ya le dije que no era un cuento...

- Oh Dios... lo he... lo he sentido... el dolor y el miedo de la reina...

- ¿Y el rey? – preguntó Amanda – Nadie nunca se cuerda de él...

- Moribundo... en medio del bosque... intentando encontrar a la reina Xenia... mató a casi todos los secuaces del hechicero... pero...

- Lo hirieron de muerte...

- Sí – dijo Herm, con lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

- Mas no falleció. Volvió a palacio y le rogó a su más fiel escudero que terminase su trabajo.

- El rey... – dijo Herm – se parecía a mi... a mi amigo...

- ¿Ronald Weasley?

- Sí... – susurró Herm - ¿Cómo...?

- Vos, milady, sois la heredera de la reina Xenia, así como su amigo es el heredero del rey Loren. El heredero del fiel escudero fue en su tiempo Godric Gryffindor, así como Salazar Slytherin lo fue del hechicero.

Herí bajó la vista.

- El resto es fácil de imaginar – prosiguió Amanda, acariciando el pelo de Hermione – La historia se repite, milady, pero esta vez, el escudero será el primero...

****************

GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3


	2. Reencuentros

**_:: _ Reencuentro ::**

Hermione se pasó el resto del verano encerrada en su habitación. Las pocas veces que salía, las pasaba intentando dar con el espejo, pero todo intento fue en vano.

No solía ver a Mandy: era como si nunca hubiese existido. Alma estaba muy triste. Herm quería preguntarle, pero sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas. La única vez que la vio sonreír, fue cuando le devolvió su viejo libro de encantamientos.

- Lo encontré tirado entre los arbustos, señorita – dijo, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

Hermione no hacía otra cosa que estudiar, y buscar información sobre la leyenda, pero no encontró más de lo que ya sabía. No podía creer que Ron y ella eran... no, seguramente aquello había sido un malentendido... Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba Amanda? No, aquello era real, tan real como que estaba respirando. Tan real como que debía ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para el curso que comenzaría en un semana.

Pero, ¿cómo llegaría? Sus padres no estaban, y Harry estaba con Sirius, Dios sabe dónde. Seguramente no volverían hasta el día antes. Sólo le quedaba Ron. Pero...

Se tiró a la cama y comenzó a sollozar. Él la odiaba. Gracias a la escenita que Hermione montó a finales del curso pasado, cuando vio que Ron volvía a la torre Gryffindor acompañado de Parvati Patil. Habría sido una pelea más, como las diez peleas reglamentarias de cada día, si no fuese porque antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, le gritó que nunca más le dirigiese la palabra...

"No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, Ronald Weasley", resonaron sus propias palabras en su mente. Hermione comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así, cada vez que veía a Ron cerca de cualquier otra chica? Tal vez eran... ¿celos?

"Pero no... no puede ser..." pensó, "No puede ser que yo..."

"Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no?", le preguntó una voz en su cabeza. "No soportabas que Ron se comportase así cuando eras tú la que estaba con Krum todo el día... Ahora es al revés... Sólo que tú has llegado demasiado lejos."

Lo peor fue que Ron hizo lo que la chica le gritó. No le dirigió la palabra en el mes que quedaba de curso. Se sentó en otro vagón con sus hermanos en el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a casa, y no había sabido de él en todo el verano.

- ¡Hermione! – llamó una voz desde el piso de abajo - ¡Herm! ¡Hemos vuelto, cariño!

Hermione se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo de su habitación, se secó las lágrimas y bajó corriendo.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó, aferrándose al cuello de la mujer, sin poder evitar que nuevas lágrimas humedeciesen sus ojos.

- Ohhh... Hermione – susurró la mujer, mirando a su hija a los ojos - ¿Otra vez llorando por Ron? Vamos, cariño. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con él. El amor es cosa de dos...

Hermione se ruborizó al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. ¿Amor? Eso era lo que su corazón sentía, pero no lo que su mente le decía.

- Vamos – dijo la señora Granger, sonriendo – Tenemos que comprarte los libros. Vamos al Callejón Diagon.

***************************

Lo primero que Hermione vio cuando llegó al Callejón, fue a su amigo Harry, junto a Sirius y Remus.

"Seguramente ha estado en casa de Remus, en la playa..." pensó, mientras se acercaba a saludarlos.

- Hola Herm – la saludó Harry.

- Hola – dijo Herm, sonriendo mientras los miraba a todos - ¿Qué tal el verano?

Harry comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en las vacaciones que terminarían en una semana, pero la mente de Hermione estaba muy lejos... en el jardín de su casa, donde, por un momento, su corazón albergó la esperanza de que ella y Ron estaban predestinados.

"Esa es una idea absurda", se dijo a sí misma. "Es sólo un cuento..."

Pero quería que fuese realidad. Necesitaba creer.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry, tomando el brazo de la chica - ¿Estás bien?

- ... Sí... – dijo ella, bajando de su mundo - ¿Y Sirius y Remus? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no estaban.

- Han ido a Hogwarts. Se han desaparecido. Dumbledore quiere hablar con ellos – contestó Harry.

Hermione sonrió. Seguían allí parados, en mitad del Callejón. Harry la miraba, intentando no reír, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y se retorcía las manos.

- Harry... – dijo al fin Hermione.

- Está bien – la interrumpió el chico. – Ha pasado el verano en Egipto con Bill y Holly.

- ¿Holly?

- La novia de Bill – dijo Harry, divertido. Herm se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que iba a preguntarse acerca de Ron?

- Deberías verte. Tu cara lo dice todo...

Harry reía disimuladamente, mientras el rostro de Hermione se enrojecía cada vez más.

- Y... – comenzó ella, de nuevo – él... él te ha...

- No – contestó Harry – No me ha preguntado por ti.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, de patalear como una niña pequeña.

- Alguien ha madurado – dijo Harry – Y alguien siente a la niña pequeña que lleva en su interior...

Ella lo miró, muy seria, sin pronunciar palabra.

- Vamos – habló Harry – Hay que comprar libros y demás.

********************

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron mira esto!

El chico pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, y corrió hacia la chica que lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Lyssie? – preguntó.

- Es el libro del que te hablé – contestó la rubia.

- El de las transformaciones... wow – dijo Ron, tomando el libro en sus manos como si fuese un tesoro, observándolo.

- Apuesto que a esa tal McGonagall le fascinaría...

- Si es que no lo tiene ya... pero puedes estar segura de ello... Pero debe ser muy caro.

- ¡Vamos Ronald Weasley! – exclamó Lyssie – Has estado todo el verano trabajando. Algo de dinero tendrás.

- Lyssie...

- Ronnie...

Ron sonrió, mientras dejaba el libro en la estantería.

- El dinero que he ganado está en manos de mi madre, para comprar nuestros libros este año.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a Ron.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo – Creo que te haré un regalo...

Ron estaba a punto de rechazar aquel libro, cuando la chica puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ron, evitando que éste hablase.

- Adelantado de Navidad – añadió, mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Pero Lyssie...

- Y ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio...

Ron suspiró, resignado.

- Pero eso no puede ser – dijo.

- No digas tonterías – le reprochó ella, tomando de nuevo el libro entre sus manos – Sólo tienes que quererlo de verdad. Vamos...

Al bajar las escaleras de Flourish & Botts, Ron vio a Harry entrando en el establecimiento.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamó el pelirrojo, acercándose a la entrada – Oh...

Hermione acababa de entrar. Al ver a Ron allí, se quedó un tanto rezagada.

- Erm... – dijo Harry, sintiendo la tensión - ¿Qué tal la vuelta a la Madriguera, Ron? ¡Hey! – exclamó Harry, de repente, mientras sonreía - ¡Alyssa!

La chica rubia que estaba con Ron terminó de bajar las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia los chicos, sonriente.

- Vamos Harry – dijo – Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Lyssie.

- Me gusta más Alyssa – respondió Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se echó el cabello liso hacia atrás con una mano. Reparó en Hermione, pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario, Herm la fulminó con la mirada.

- Buano... – dijo Alyssa – Ronnie, vamos a pagar el libro...

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Harry-

- "_Los Secretos Mejor Guardados de la Transfiguración: Animagos_". – leyó la chica – Gebnial, ¿eh?

- Sí – respondió Harry – Veo que te has salido con la tuya, Alyssa...

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Ron, algo indignado – que he estado estudiando este verano...

- Cierto – afirmó Alyssa – Cuando no estaba trabajando, estudiaba conmigo. Y ya es hora de ir a pagar el libro – añadió tomando a Ron de la mano y alejándose.

Harry miró a Herm por el rabillo del ojo. Podía sentir su ira, mientras ésta estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, mirando a Ron y Alyssa alejarse tienda adentro. Harry no se movió ni pronunció palabra: no quería ser él quien pagase los platos rotos.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione entre dientes.

- Alyssa...

- Eso ya lo sé – lo interrumpió ella.

- No es su novia, si te refieres a eso.

- Entonces, si Ron ha estado en Egipto...

- Ella es la hermana de Holly – la interrumpió Harry, adivinando lo que la chica iba a decir – ya sabes, la novia de Bill...

Hermione calló, pero Harry pudo oír que murmuraba algo como "_Maldita Alyssa_". El chico sonrió.

- Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no lo arreglas? Pídele perdón.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry se adelantó.

- Te puede tu orgullo, ¿verdad? Pues que sepas que no son novios... pero sólo de momento...

************************

Hola familia!!!!!!!!!! ^^ He vuellllllllllllllllltoooo!! Pero no estoy muy convencida, así que... Es que este fic no está teniendo éxito... y pues no sé... si la gente que se supone que tanto les gustaban mis otros fics, no me apoyan pues... T_T

El caso es que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Depende de ustedes que la historia siga adelante o no.

de primero le he cambiado el nombre al fic, porque me sonaba muy infantil. Y de segundo, que nadie odie a mi Alyssa, ok? Es mi niña, así que mucho cuidado con lo que le decimos!

se lo dedico a las de siempre, mis niñas las Ronnie's Lovers: RpF y Miyu ^^ Que las quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho x 100000000000!!

Y por supuesto, a mi Isilme ^^ que hoy está haciendo un examen ahora mismo... espero que le haya salido bien... Y también a Magica Chan ^^ mi alumna *lol*

Bueno, lo dejo en sus manos... de ustedes depende que el fic siga adelante.

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ Ohana _


	3. Evergreen

** Evergreen**

- Herm, relájate – pidió Harry, por duodécima vez – En serio, así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.

Harry se alejó de la mesa, caminando en dirección al interior de Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Hermione se quedó sentada en la silla, echada en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Estaba enfadada. Enfadada consigo misma. Y celosa. Todo al mismo tiempo. Al fin había reconocido el ataque de celos que le duraba desde finales del curso anterior. La chica hundió su rostro en sus brazos, y sólo alzó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo Harry, entregándole un gran helado de vainilla y caramelo. Herm se quedó mirando el helado, con una expresión extraña – Es lo único que hace que me anime cuando estoy mal – aclaró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creía que eso lo hacíamos nosotros – dijo Herm.

- Hermione, no cambies de tema. Los helados sólo me animan cuando ninguno de los dos estáis, o cuando os lleváis a matar. Eso lo soportaría, ¿sabes? Escucharos gritar y discutir. Preferiría eso antes de...

Hermione se irguió y comenzó a degustar el gran helado que Harry le había ofrecido.

- Dilo – dijo la chica – Di que hice una estupidez.

- Hiciste una estupidez.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Herm, ofendida.

- Dijiste que te lo dijese.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, abrió la boca para reprocharle algo a Harry, pero la cerró de nuevo, cuando escuchó una voz muy alegre que se acercaba.

- Es lo único que te pido a cambio – decía la chica – Nada más. Me dijiste que lo harías...

- Pues ahora he cambiado de opinión. No lo haré. Sabes que lo haría todo por ti... pero... – le respondió un chico.

Hermione se volvió en dirección a las voces. Sus temores quedaron confirmados cuando vio a Ron y Alyssa caminando hacia la heladería. Sintió que toda su cara se enrojecía de ira.

- Celos, celos... – susurraba Harry.

Hermione se volvió, y le dirigió la mirada más fría del mundo, digna de un Malfoy. Harry se quedó petrificado. Nadie lo había mirado así nunca, ni cuando todos pensaban que él era el heredero de Slytherin. Estaba petrificado. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron y Alyssa, que se habían sentado en una mesa algo alejada de la suya.

- Pero Ron... – insistía Alyssa – Hazlo por mí. Me lo prometiste. Además, ya sabes que me lo debes.

- Sé que te lo debo, Lyssie, pero...

- Escucha, ¿recuerdas aquella noche que nos perdimos en las pirámides? – Ron asintió – Supongo que también recuerdas cada detalle de lo sucedido...

- Sí – respondió Ron, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Alyssa también sonrió.

- ¿Y me vas a decir ahora que...

Alyssa se detuvo. Notó que alguien la miraba. Se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos fueron a enfrentarse con los de Hermione. Ron también se dio cuenta de que eran observados. Harry, percatándose de lo tenso de la situación, decidió hacer el intento de calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Ron! – dijo el moreno – Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que estabais ahí...

Pero, por si la situación no era lo bastante tensa, alguien llegó para echarle más leña al fuego.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que alguien tiene novia... – dijo una voz fría.

Todos se volvieron. Evidentemente, Draco Malfoy se alzaba frente a ellos, vestido completamente de negro, el chaleco ancho y los pantalones ajustados, y su capa de Slytherin, negra con los bordes en verde y plata. Alyssa esbozó una sonrisa algo extraña al ver al chico.

- ¿Y qué si la tiene? – respondió la chica rubia - ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Draco parpadeó varias veces. La miró, como si no estuviese seguro de que fuese real. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a responderle?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó.

- Acabas de decir que la novia de Ron.

Draco calló. ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades para usar su conocida ironía?

- Ya nos veremos a solas... – murmuró Draco, cuando se alejaba.

- Ay no, - dijo Alyssa, que lo había escuchado – No quiero que tus novios se pongan celosos...

Ron tuvo que contener la risa. Harry miraba a Alyssa con una mezcla de admiración y temor por la represalia que Draco podía tomar. Hermione no daba crédito a la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Draco se volvió, lentamente, meditando sus palabras, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle parecían no haberse dado cuenta del significado de las palabras de Alyssa.

- Cuando quieras, te demuestro que estás equivocada – dijo en un susurro, acercándose a Alyssa.

- Te tomo la palabra... – respondió la rubia, sonriendo – sólo espero que seas mejor que Ron, cosa poco probable.

Draco se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría como el hielo al pelirrojo, y luego añadió:

- Nos veremos en Evergreen...

Dicho esto, se alejó de la heladería. Ron se volvió hacia Alyssa.

- ¡Wow Lyssie! – exclamó, abrazando a la chica rubia.

- Eres la mejor, Alyssa – dijo Harry, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Hermione no decía nada. Simplemente pensaba en las palabras que había pronunciado Alyssa, referentes a Ron. No quería ni imaginar si eran ciertas. Ellos no podían ser novios. Se negaba a creerlo.

Pronto sintió que algo húmedo y frío le caía en la mano: el gran helado se estaba derritiendo. Mediante un conjuro lo devolvió a su estado natural, pero ya no tenía ánimos de comérselo.

- Vaya con el tal Malfoy... – dijo Alyssa, tomando el helado que Ron le había comprado. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió apetito, y comenzó a comerse el suyo.

- Seguro que se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a meterse contigo – dijo Ron, sentándose junto a Alyssa.

Harry se levantó y, arrastrando a Hermione, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

- Apuesto a que no se espera verte por los pasillos de Hogwarts... – dijo el moreno, divertido.

- ¿¡CÓMO!?

Seguramente, Hermione habría querido gritar eso en su mente, pero no fue así. Tanto Harry como Ron se asustaron al escuchar el repentino grito de la chica, pero Alyssa la miraba con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

- Cursaré este año en Hogwarts – respondió la chica rubia, sin dejar de sonreír – Mi hermana se ha empeñado en que termine la escolaridad en Hogwarts, al igual que ella y Bill. Supongo que Hogwarts es mejor que... uh, aún no he aprendido a pronunciarlo...

- Me encantaría ayudarte – dijo Ron – pero es un nombre un tanto complicado.

- Ni que lo digas. Tienen que seleccionarme, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió Harry - ¿Alguna preferencia?

- Gryffindor, eso ni se pregunta – respondió Alyssa – Aunque supongo que Ravenclaw tampoco está mal. Holly fue a Ravenclaw...

- Entonces lo más seguro es que te pongan allí – dijo Herm.

Alyssa la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Oye – dijo al fin – sé que ni por asomo quieres compartir habitación conmigo. Créeme, tampoco a mí me agrada la idea. Pero no te preocupes, mis padres fueron a Slytherin, seguramente acabe allí, lo bastante lejos para que seas feliz.

- Chicas... – dijo Harry, pero ambas lo ignoraron.

- Oh, tus padres – ironizó Herm – seguro que son mortífagos...

- Nunca lo fueron, y nunca lo serán, porque murieron una semana después de mi nacimiento.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Nadie hablaba. Alyssa tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras Ron le pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, y le acariciaba sus manos. Herm se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía articular palabra. Sólo fue capaz de murmurar un "_Lo siento_".

Harry la miró, dudoso, mirando a Ron con cara de circunstancia. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

- ¿Habéis oído a Malfoy? – dijo, intentando entablar una conversación – También sabe lo de Evergreen...

- ¿Cuándo hay algo que Malfoy no sepa? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué es Evergreen? – dijo Hermione, tímidamente.

- Un reino – respondió Alyssa. Ron le sonrió – Lo fue. Hace mucho. ¿Conoces la leyenda de los reyes Loren y Xenia?

La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco ante aquella pregunta. De buena gana le habría gritado a esa entrometida que Ron estaba predestinado a casarse con ella.

Tenía vivos el dolor y sufrimiento de la reina, y sabía que Xenia había sufrido por su esposo e hijo, más que por los golpes y hechizos. Y no quería volver a sentirlo. Más que nunca, creía en lo que Amanda le había dicho.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo volver a la realidad: algo frío resbalaba entre sus pantalones... el dichoso helado... Esta vez optó por tirarlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo se llama Evergreen? – preguntó Herm, mirando a Ron. Pero cuando éste desvió su mirada, recordó que no se hablaban...

- desde siempre – respondió Alyssa.

- Yo creía que se llamaba el Valle del escudero... – dijo Herm.

- Y yo – añadió Harry – pero eso fue después de que salvara a la reina, y sólo se llama así una parte.

- El reino siempre se llamó Evergreen – explicó Alyssa – y según tengo entendido, es dos veces el tamaño de Hogsmeade. Pero sólo se puede visitar el Valle del escudero.

- ¿Y vamos a ir a Evergreen? – preguntó Herm.

- Sí – contestó Harry – Pero Evergreen, no sólo el Valle.

- Adoro a ese Dumbledore – dijo Alyssa.

- Pero... ¿por qué vamos? – insistió Herm.

- Porque se cumplen... ¿Cuántos años son, Ronnie? – preguntó Alyssa, a su vez. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- 2000 años – respondido Ron.

- Exacto – prosiguió Alyssa – Iremos una semana después de que comience el curso.

- ¿Sabéis? – preguntó Harry – Tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que voy a Evergreen...

- Yo también – dijo Ron.

Aquella fue la primera vez que los ojos de Ron y Herm se encontraron, tras un largo tiempo.

***************************

Hola chicos!!! He vuelto... aunque me ha faltado muy poco para abandonar. En serio, estoy muy deprimida. Me esfuerzo día tras día para hacerlo lo mejor que sé, y no obtengo recompensa. Esto es frustrante. Probablemente este sea mi último fic, si no ocurre un milagro.

Se lo dedico a mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lover, y la Marauder #2: Rupert Fan. Miyu WG, y Magica Chan, por estar ahí, apoyarme y soportar mi depresión.

tambié na mi Isilme, para variar ^^ Que ya sabes que la princesita aquí eres tú ^^

También para Polgara ^^ Wow, he entrado en el paseo de la Fama de Polgara!! *lol* Ohhh... siento lo de Draco, ya sé que kieres matarme ahora mismo, pero no te preocupes... tendrá un papel muy importante... ya lo verás...

Y a todos los que me han dejado review: Sohpie, Hermione, Hermi12, Glamb y Ginny Carter ^^

Espero que os guste.

** R&R si queréis... :(**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ Marauder #1 - Sirius Black_


	4. Alyssa

**_Alyssa _**

- ¡¡SLYTHERIN!! 

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó aquella palabra, Alyssa caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la mesa de la que ya era su casa. Miró a Ron y Harry, con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de sentarse junto a Crabbe. Pero, antes de darse cuenta, ya no era aquel niño gordo el que estaba a su lado, sino Draco Malfoy. Al volver a mirar al chico, Alyssa se sobresaltó, pero lo ignoró durante toda la cena de bienvenida. 

- ¿Cuánto crees? – preguntó Harry a Ron, divertido. 

- ¿Apostamos? – preguntó Ron. 

- Tal vez luego – respondió Harry, riendo. 

Hermione los miraba de reojo mientras comía. No le caía bien Alyssa, mejor que estuviese alejada de Ron. Porque, evidentemente, sabía que la chica sólo le caía mal porque era _muy amiga_ de _él_. Si sólo fuese una amiga más, no la odiaría tanto. 

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad. Lo único "anormal" en todo aquello, era ver a un Slytherin acompañando a un Gryffindor a todas partes: Alyssa y Ron. 

Aquello aún enfadaba más a Hermione. La chica estaba a punto de explotar. 

- Haz algo, si tanto te molesta – le decía Harry, de vez en cuando. 

- ¿Qué es lo que me molesta? – respondía Hem, enfadada. Harry sólo movía la cabeza y se alejaba, sonriendo. 

Sólo habían pasado tres días, y a ella le parecía una eternidad. Nunca había tenido ese problema, ver como un amigo se alejaba. Pero es que él no era un amigo cualquiera. Eso le molestaba más aún. 

Al fin, llegó el día más esperados por la inmensa mayoría de Hogwarts: la visita a Evergreen. 

Pero a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia. Sabía que Alyssa y Ron estarían juntos, que no se separarían en todo el día. Pero algo extraño sucedió unas horas antes de la salida. 

- ¿Hermione? ¿Podemos hablar? 

Hermione se volvió, pero no supo que contestar. La última persona a la que le dirigiría la palabra, le pedía que hablasen. 

- ¿Para qué? – contestó ella, con desprecio. 

- Hermione, esto es importante... – dijo Alyssa – Creo que debes saberlo, sólo eso. Pero ya veo que lo nuestro no tiene solución. – añadió, alejándose. 

Hermione frunció el ceño, en una mueca extraña. 

- Alyssa, espera... – dijo – Iba a la biblioteca... 

La rubia siguió a Hermione a través de los pasillos. Hermione observó que llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo, y sintió curiosidad. 

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Alyssa le pidió que escogiesen el banco más apartado de todos. A Hermione le pareció que aquello era más bien un ruego, e hico lo que la chica le pedía. 

- Bien, - dijo Herm, una vez tomaron asiento - ¿Qué querías? 

- ¡Shhh! – susurró Alyssa – Baja la voz... Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí... 

- Nos han visto entrar... 

- Que no se fije en nosotras, pasar desapercibidas. 

Hermione la miró con una expresión de confusión dibujada en el rostro. 

- No es por mí... – explicó Alyssa – es por Ron... 

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Hermione. 

Alyssa puso la carpeta sobre la mesa, y sacó varios papeles, pero los puso de tal forma que Hermione no pudiese ver lo que había en ellos. 

- Como sabes, este verano lo hemos pasado juntos... en Egipto. 

Hermione frunció el ceño. Claro que lo sabía, ¿cómo no, si no hablaban de otra cosa? 

- Pues... – prosiguió la chica rubia – Ron... verás... no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene a que estoy loca... decía palabras raras y cosas a sí. A veces, por las noches más que nada. Y luego no se acordaba... 

- Todos hablamos en sueños... – dijo Hermione, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros. 

- No cuando lo escribes – añadió Alyssa, mostrándole a Hermione lo que había escrito en los papeles – y luego no te acuerdas de haberlo escrito. 

Hermione los observó detenidamente. Palabras sin sentido, garabateadas sin más. Hermione trató de leer, de entender algo de lo que estaba escrito, pero no pudo. 

- Tienes que darle la vuelta – dijo Alyssa – lo siento, las puse mirando para mí... 

Hermione le dio la vuelta a la hoja que tenía entre las manos, pero aún así, aquellas palabras y frases carecían de sentido para ella. 

- ¿Nada? – preguntó Alyssa, desesperanzada. Hermione negó con la cabeza. 

- Lo siento – dijo – Pero... ¿Las decía en sueños, y luego las escribía? 

- Por las noches, las decía. Está claro que no podía esperar que recordase aquello. Pero yo sí. No sé, se me quedaron grabadas en la mente aquellas palabras... En principio no me preocupé... 

- Un momento, ¿qué hacías tú despierta? 

- Me despertaba él, hablando. Siempre he tenido dificultades para dormir. El caso es que, no le di importancia al principio, hasta que, una de las veces que estábamos estudiando, lo vi distraído. Me acerqué a él y... bueno, tenía... esta hoja – dijo, tomando una de ellas en sus manos – Fue la primera, que yo sepa. 

Hermione la observó detenidamente. 

- "_Todo ha terminado. Ha concluido. Él terminó lo que nadie debió comenzar. Y ella está a mi lado"_ – leyó en voz baja. 

Pálida, volvió a leer una y otra vez aquellas líneas. Alyssa la observaba detenidamente. 

- ¿Estás segura de que no te son familiares? – insistió. 

- No... – respondió Hermione, vagamente. 

- ¿Seguro? 

- ¡Te eh dicho que no! – exclamó Hermione. 

Todos en la biblioteca se giraron hacia donde ellas dos estaban. Madame Pince se ajustó las gafas, y caminó en dirección a las chicas. Alyssa le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Hermione, y, recogiendo los papeles a toda velocidad, salió de la sala, no sin antes tener unas palabras con la bibliotecaria, que, extrañamente, no prosiguió su camino hacia Hermione. 

Herm recogió sus cosas lentamente, y salió de la biblioteca. Quería correr, pero sabía que eso le costaría puntos. Además, seguramente Alyssa ya habría entrado en la sala común de Slytherin... 

Unos susurros le hicieron detenerse. Provenían del interior de una de las aulas vacías. Se aproximó sin hacer mucho ruido. 

- ¿Vas a seguir mucho con este jueguecito? – preguntaba sarcásticamente una voz fría. 

- ¿Qué jueguecito? – le contestó una voz que Herm identificó como la de Alyssa. 

- El que te traes entre manos con tus amiguitos de Gryffindor... 

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? 

- No te estoy haciendo nada malo... sólo pregunto... 

- Búscate una vida, Malfoy, alejada de tus novios, si puede ser. 

Tras decir esto, Alyssa salió de la habitación, tropezándose con Hermione. La miró por unos segundos, con semblante serio, y se alejó sin palabra alguna. A los pocos segundos salió Draco. Se detuvo, mirando a Hermione con una expresión de antipatía en el rostro. 

- ¿Espiando, Granger? – preguntó, fríamente – La Prefecta de Gryffindor espiando al Prefecto de Slytherin... vaya vaya... 

- ¿Qué le hacías, Malfoy? ¿Es que no sabes dejar en paz a la gente? 

- Ella no es como tú crees, Granger... – dijo, mientras se llevaba la mano al labio inferior, que sangraba un poco – Nada es lo que tú crees... 

Dicho esto, Draco se alejó de ella, dejándola así, sin explicación alguna a lo que acababa de decir. Claro que no cabía esperar otra cosa. Era un Slytherin, y, por si eso no bastase, era Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, su mente perdida en las hojas que Alyssa le había enseñado. Así que Ron escribía, sin tener conciencia de ello, sobre la leyenda... sobre su destino. Debía hablar con él. Pero volvió a la realidad, no se hablaban. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que gritarle de aquella manera? Todo habría sido más fácil. 

Pero, lo que Draco le había dicho... ¿y si Alyssa sólo quería gastar una broma? No, se quitó esa idea de la cabeza inmediatamente. Ella no podía saber lo que Amanda le había dicho. No tenía medio de saber que ella era descendiente de la reina Xenia. No tenía sentido pensar que Alyssa quería reírse de ella. Si era eso lo que quería, ya lo estaba haciendo diariamente, cada vez que se acercaba a Ron. 

"_Nada es lo que tú crees..._" 

Aquellas palabras se paseaban por su mente, por mucho que Hermione intentase alejarlas. 

"Nada... ¿O nadie?" pensó Hermione. "Es posible... Alyssa se asemeja bastante a Mandy... Pero no puede ser... O si... ambas tienen mi edad... Pero no lo creo... de ser así, Alma no habría estado tan triste. Además, Amanda parecía un espíritu... casi como una veela... Y bueno, Alyssa también... pero... no, Amanda era Amanda, y Alyssa es Alyssa..." 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al tropezarse con Harry. El chico había esperado que lo viese, pero no fue así. 

- Lo siento, Harry – se disculpó Hermione. 

- Herm, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, con cierta preocupación en su mirada. 

- Sí... no te preocupes – mintió Hermione, fingiendo una sonrisa. 

- No te creo. A mí no me engañas. Sé que Alyssa te ha enseñado los papeles... 

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida. Claro que, era de esperar. Ella se llevaba bien con Harry, además, él era el mejor amigo de Ron... 

- No – dijo Harry, como si leyera los pensamientos de la chica, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – A mí no me ha dejado verlos. Pero sé qué es lo que pone en ellos, porque también oigo a Ron hablar por las noches... Hermione, tienes que confiar en Alyssa... Sólo está preocupada por Ron. Y ha ido en tu ayuda... 

- Lo sé... – susurró Hermione – Quiero... quiero hablar con ella. Pero no sé dónde está... la vi cuando salió de aquella aula... y después salió Draco. 

Harry apartó sus manos de los hombros de Hermione bruscamente. 

- ¿Draco? – preguntó, secamente. Hermione asintió - ¿No te dijo anda al verte allí? 

Hermione miró a Harry. Sospechaba que su amigo sabía algo más. Pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado para preguntar. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Por nada – respondió el moreno, sonriendo falsamente – He de irme. Ron me está esperando. Ah, y busca a Alyssa. 

Hermione vio como Harry se alejaba en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor, donde estaba Ron. Quería ir, hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero antes debía encontrar a Alyssa. Había demasiadas cosas por resolver, cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, y, sin saber por qué, sabía que Alyssa era la clave. 

Prosiguió caminando. No sabía dónde ir, así que decidió salir fuera, a los jardines de Hogwarts. Sólo para tomar el aire, y poder pensar con claridad. Y por un golpe de suerte, halló a Alyssa sentada bajo un árbol, observando las hojas que llevaba en su carpeta. 

- "_En la noche, en la oscuridad, hay sombras en mi corazón. Siento el dolor, que me está volviendo loco. En la mitad de las calles, hay tanto por ver... sólo un minuto para pensar en mi vida_" – leyó Alyssa, antes de notar que Hermione estaba allí – Es lo que Ron escribió esta mañana. Cada vez se repite con más frecuencia... 

- Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione, tomando asiento. – Sabes por qué lo escribe... 

- Tú también. 

Hermione se limitó a asentir. Alyssa le fue pasando aquellas hojas, mientras no pronunciaba palabra. Hermione leyó en voz alta: 

- "_Era una noche más, la luz del sol, levántate, sal con el nuevo día. ¿Sobrevivirás? No sabes el precio que tendrás que pagar. Las reglas del juego son oscuras... Y oscuros son los tiempos que nos acechan. El camino al Infierno o al Paraíso, ¿quién lo decide? Vieron su vida como un juego, ahora tendrán que pagar el precio"_

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hermione miró a Alyssa, sin poder pronunciar palabra. 

- Ese... – dijo Alyssa – ¿No lo ves? La letra... 

Hermione comparó esa hoja con otra que Alyssa le pasaba. No era la misma. 

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Cómo...? 

- Es de Draco.

*******************

Buenos días familia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ O tardes... según donde estén ^^ El caso es que... HE VUELTO!!!!! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y me animaron ^^ Muchas gracias!!!

Este capi se lo dedico a: las Ronnie's Lovers!!! jajaja PAra no variar... A ver, Miyu y RpF! Que las kiero 10000 x infinity!!! Y también a la MArauder #2, Magica chan ^^

También para Polgara ^^ ¿Ves que mono Draco? *lol*

Y a Isilme ^^ Que tiene un estrés encima que no se leerá el fic hasta dentro de un año, pero bueno...

Y también para Hermi12, Hermione, Paz, Ma. Fda, Risha Weasley, JeRu, Alicia Potter y Ginny Carter ^^ Gracias a todos/as!!

Espero que aquí también me dejen review, eh?? **R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 - Sirius!_


	5. Camino del Valle

**Camino del Valle **

- ¿Cómo que es de Draco? – preguntó Hermione, completamente perdida, mientras las dos se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo.

- Sí – respondió Alyssa – Draco lo escribió... 

- ¿Cuándo? 

- No hace mucho... Antes, cuando estaba con él en aquel aula... 

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Miró alrededor, y, tomándola del brazo, guió a Alyssa a otra estancia vacía. 

- ¿Qué demonios hacías con Draco en un aula vacía? 

- Lo mismo que hago aquí contigo. 

- ¿Hablar? 

- No exactamente... 

- Entonces ya no hacías lo mismo... 

Alyssa suspiró. Soltó la carpeta en una de las mesas que habitaban la sala, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, consultando su reloj. 

- Ya pronto saldremos para Evergreen... – dijo. 

- Razón de más para que me cuentes lo que hacías con Draco. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar en Evergreen hoy... 

- Escucha... ya sabes lo que hacíamos Draco y yo allí los dos solos, creo que es evidente... Y si no lo es, pensaba que eras más lista... 

- No... quiero ni imaginar... que la mejor amiga de Ron se está besando con su enemigo... – dijo Hermione, a duras penas, agitando una de sus manos. 

- No soy la mejor amiga de Ron. 

- ¿Entonces? 

- Sólo soy la hermana de su cuñada, eso es todo. Además, eso no viene a cuento. Draco y yo estábamos... ya sabes, pero hubo un ruido cerca de la puerta. Me asomé para ver quién era, y cuando volví, Draco estaba sentado en una silla, con la hoja que te enseñé antes entre sus manos, y había perdido el conocimiento, desmayándose sobre la mesa. Por eso le sangraba el labio... 

Hermione no alcanzaba a pronunciar palabra. No podía concebir la idea de que Draco también estuviese involucrado en la Leyenda. Pero, mirándolo por otro lado, no le extrañaría nada que fuese el siguiente en la descendencia de aquel hechicero. 

- No te confundas – interrumpió Alyssa – Draco no es el que quiere acabar con Harry ni mucho menos. 

- Sí, ya sé que el heredero del hechicero fue Slytherin, y por tanto, es Vol... tú-sabes-quién el que quiere matarnos a todos... 

- Pero aún no sé qué pinta Draco en todo esto... 

- Yo menos – confesó Alyssa. 

- Oye, debes reconciliarte con... 

Alyssa no terminó aquella frase. Sintió un golpe de aire en su rostro, como si alguien la atravesara. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se había detenido, ella también lo sintió. Una ráfaga de aire helada, penetrante, y escalofriante a la vez. 

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hermione, con voz temblorosa. 

- Hay alguien más en esta sala – respondió Alyssa, seriamente, mirando alrededor. 

Hermione la imitó. No había nadie en la sala. ¿Trataba de asustarla? Pues lo había conseguido. Aquello no tenía una pizca de gracia. 

- Alyssa... – murmuró Hermione. 

Sintió la mano de la rubia aferrando la suya, fuertemente. Podía notar que ella también temblaba. Definitivamente, aquello no era una broma de mal gusto. 

- Si es... un fantasma... ¿por qué no podemos verlo, como a los demás? – preguntó Hermione. 

- No es un fantasma, Herm... – respondió Alyssa – Es un ánima... un alma... Deberíamos salir... tengo miedo... 

De vez en cuando, veían una sombra proyectada en el suelo, como si aquel espíritu quisiera que lo vieran. Justo cuando Alyssa se disponía a tomar su carpeta, aún agarrando la mano de Hermione, hubo un ruido en la sala. Las chicas se volvieron, aterradas. No querían ver, pero sentían un impulso interior, que no podían calmar. Tenían que mirar, querían ver... 

Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el gran pizarrón que cubría el muro frontal, en el que lentamente, aparecían letras, hasta formar una frase, que Alyssa leyó en voz alta: 

- "_Sálvame. Él nunca descansa. Sálvame" _

**************** 

- Bien, ¿ya están todos reunidos? – se alzó la voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó sobre los estudiantes – Como habrán podido comprobar, sólo están los estudiantes de sexto curso. Eso es porque debido al gran número de estudiantes, no podemos llevaros a todos a la vez. Supongo que estarán al corriente de que pasaremos todo el fin de semana en Evergreen, en un albergue, como le llaman los muggles. 

Un rumor invadió el lugar. Todos estaban excitados con la idea. Todos menos dos chicas: Hermione Granger y Alyssa Bennet. Ambas se dirigían miradas furtivas, que no trataban de esconder su miedo. 

Alyssa se encontraba junto a Draco, y estaba siendo víctima de las miradas de odio de Pansy Parkinson, que ya era oficialmente ex-novia del chico rubio. Hermione, por otro lado, estaba junto a Harry, sintiendo terribles deseos de apartar al chico moreno para abrazar a Ron, o al menos, hablar con él. 

- Serán divididos tal y como están aquí, es decir, por casa y demás – prosiguió McGonagall – Tengan en cuenta que hablamos de una visita estrictamente cultural – añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry y Ron – Cualquier comportamiento extraño y serán enviados de vuelta a Hogwarts, con el consiguiente castigo que ello conllevaría... 

- Que no crea que me da miedo... – susurró Ron. Harry dejó escapar una risita. 

Por lo general, Hermione les habría reprochado aquel comentario, pero no podía permitirse aquel lujo. Le había prometido a Alyssa que se reconciliaría con él. Y seguramente, reprocharle aquello no sería un buen comienzo. 

El discurso no se prolongó más. Salieron al exterior del colegio, McGonagall hizo entrega de un traslador por cada cinco. Alyssa quedó en el grupo que tenía como miembros a Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, y la querida y amable Pansy, mientras que Hermione quedó con Harry, Lavender, Parvati y Ron. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía no ser correspondida, pero al fin y al cabo, ella lo comenzó todo. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se hallaban en medio de un gran valle, completamente verde. Al fondo había algunos árboles, pero lo que más poblaba la llanura era una hierba de un verde brillante, que desprendía un olor fresco, y arbustos repletos de flores de todos los tipos y colores. 

- Esto parece de mentira – dijo Harry - ¿No parece como sacado de un cuento de hadas? 

- Para los muggles, nosotros somos las hadas – comentó Lavender, sonriendo. 

- Sí, - añadió Parvati – Y éste es nuestro cuento... 

- Demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto – anotó Ron. 

- Ay Ron, - se quejó Lavender – Pues es lo que te queda, aquí todo es así. 

- Por algo se llama Evergreen – dijo Parvati. 

- _Siempre verde_ – dijo Ron, mirando alrededor – Sí, eso me temía... 

Sólo un minuto más tarde, aparecieron los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Sorout y, para desgracia de muchos, Snape. Pero para infortunio de Snape, McGonagall les dio a los alumnos vía libre, siempre y cuando estuviesen en el albergue antes del anochecer.

Ron y Harry emprendieron su camino hacia el pueblo, pero el moreno se volvió, deteniendo a su amigo, quien miró hacia atrás. Ambos contemplaron a Hermione, que estaba sola, quieta, en medio del prado. Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada de compasión, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un "_Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no hablaré con ella_".

Pero no tuvo más remedio, porque a escasos minutos de que el trío hubiese reemprendido la marcha, Harry se desvaneció, y quedaron solos Hermione y Ron... había llegado el momento.

- Ron, escucha...

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – respondió el chico, bruscamente.

- Ron, sólo te pido que me escuches – pidió Hermione – Por favor...

Ron la miró a los ojos. Hacía tanto que no miraba aquellos bellos ojos... Pudo ver claramente cómo le imploraban un segundo de su tiempo. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a la chica.

- Siento mucho todo lo que dije el curso anterior... – comenzó, mirando aún a Ron – No sabes... cuánto lo lamento. Fue... la estupidez más grande que he hecho en mi vida. Seguramente no cometeré otra igual... Estoy... verdaderamente arrepentida. Yo... no quise haberte gritado de aquella manera...

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione, que había bajado la vista, volvió a levantarla, hasta que sus ojos se tropezaron con la mirada intensa e inquisitiva de Ron.

- Por... porque... estaba celosa...

Las últimas palabras de Hermione fueron casi inaudibles, pero Ron pudo escucharlas perfectamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, extrañado.

- Que estaba... celosa...

- ¿De qué? ¿De quién?

- De todo... de... todas, más bien...

Ron la miraba, incrédulo. ¿Hermione celosa? Eso no entraba en el concepto que él tenía de la chica.

- Siempre estabas... rodeado de chicas...

- ¿Y es eso malo? Quiero decir, tú también estabas rodeada de chicos, y no te decía nada...

Hermione lo miró, como diciéndole que recordase el año en que Krum llegó a Hogwarts. Ron lo captó.

- Pero nunca te dije que dejaras de hablarme...

- Pero...

- Un momento – la interrumpió Ron – Me estás diciendo que estabas celosa... y para estar celosa, hace falta...

- Sí... – murmuró Hermione.

La chica volvió a bajar la vista, pero Ron le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Hacía mucho que Hermione no sentía aquellos ojos mirándola de esa manera, con tanta dulzura y... ¿amor?

- Dímelo entonces... – susurró el pelirrojo.

Ella lo miró, al fin, lo había hecho... y estaba obteniendo su recompensa. Porque él no había negado que sentía lo mismo...

*****************************

Buenas!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que tan felices como yo ^^ Que vamos, mi felicidad es debida a que al fin he conseguido un Nokia y le he puesto el tono de Harry Potter... **lol **

Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo... que creo que me he pasado un poco con eso del fantasma, pero es que tiene sentido al final ^^ jaja ya verán ^^

A ver, se lo dedico a las de siempre: las Ronnie's Lovers!!! Miyu WG y Rupert Fan!! Mis niñas!!!! Las kiero 1000000000000000000000!! Y por supuesto, a la Marauder #2, Magica chan ^^

Y para Polgara mwahaha!! Viste a Draco? ^^U

Y para todos los que me han dejado review, que no tengo tiempo y no puedo escribir los nombres jeje pero va para vosotros ^^

Bueno pues... **R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ **

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 – Sirius! _


	6. La Leyenda

**La Leyenda**

- ¿Viste? Ya se reconciliaron...

- Y tanto... Se han reconciliado demasiado bien... porque cuando yo me reconcilio con alguien, no lo beso en los labios...

Harry miró a Ginny, con mirada acusadora. La chica se ruborizó, y el rojo de su cara aumentó cuando Harry le dio un abrazo cariñoso, y un beso en la mejilla.

- Ginny, Ginny... – dijo Harry – Hay que ser más avispada...

Ginny no supo qué contestar a eso último. Pero su mente comenzó a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta.

Al poco se les unieron Hermione y Ron, ambos tomados de la mano.

- Vaya... – dijo Harry, mirándolos.

- ¿Sólo _vaya_? – preguntó Ron, algo triste – Pensaba que ibais a decir algo más...

- Eso es porque aún no os ha visto Lyssie – dijo Ginny – Ya veréis.

- Pero si ha sido todo gracias a ella – dijo Herm – Si no...

- ¡Pero qué dices! – exclamó Harry - ¡Si fui yo quién os dejó solos!

- Pero seguro que te lo insinuó Alyssa... – murmuró Ginny.

- Tú cállate... – dijo Harry.

Los demás rieron.

Se habían entretenido demasiado, debían aligerarse si pretendían ver algo más que campo y prado verde. Caminaron a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Querían verlo. Hermione sentía como una fuerza que la arrastraba hacia allí. Ron no hablaba, pero sentía que conocía todo aquello como la palma de su mano. Harry miraba a todos lados, como si esperase que alguien los atacara en cualquier momento. Ginny iba encerada en su mundo, pensando en Harry, y en lo que le había dicho antes. Cuando sintió algo dentro de ella.

- Sálvame – dijo.

Todos la miraron. Ginny se quedó como petrificada. Era incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Ron – Ginny, no tiene gracia...

- Vamos, muévete Ginny – dijo Harry, intentando mover a la chica.

Pero Ginny no se movía. Seguía rígida como una estatua, mientras que Hermione temblaba, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello.

- Ginny... me estoy asustando – dijo Ron, en un hilo de voz.

- Está cerca... – murmuró Ginny – Lo siento, él nunca descansa. No me quiere, no quiere que esté aquí. Me persigue...

Y cayó. Se derrumbó en el suelo, como si la hubiesen tirado desde 100 metros de altura. Ron se abalanzó sobre ella. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo. Estaba pálida, demasiado pálida.

- Estamos en los alrededores del Castillo – dijo Harry, nervioso – Debería haber alguien por aquí...

- ¿Herm? – preguntó Ron, con urgencia - ¿Dónde estás? ¡te necesitamos más que nunca!

Pero Herm no respondía. Ron giró la cabeza para localizar a la chica, Y Harry fue a su encuentro. Ella seguía temblando, pero ahora también yacía en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Ron no pudo concluir la pregunta. Una nube de algo que parecía aire se colocó justo frente a los chicos, agitándose lentamente.

- Ahora puedo verla – murmuró Hermione – La primera vez que pidió ayuda era invisible...

***************

- Seguro que la mandan de vuelta...

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la habitación del albergue que les habían asignado. Dean, Seamus y Neville no habían llegado aún. Era mejor así.

Ron estaba sentado junto a la ventana. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. No había hablado desde que llegaron, y lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban de sus ojos.

- Ron, se pondrán bien... 

Harry in tentaba animar a su amigo, aunque todo intento era en vano.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Lo que dijo Hermione?

La voz de Ron sonaba distante y fría, a la vez que apagada. Harry sentía algo extraño en su interior, como si ya hubiese escuchado aquella frase antes, como si no fuese la primera vez que ambos se encontraban en aquella situación.

- Sí... – contestó Harry, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- No era la primera vez que pedía ayuda... pero... ¿por qué pide ayuda un fantasma?

- No lo sé... – dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza - ¿Pero por qué usando a Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese fantasma con ella?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no era un fantasma... los fantasmas no pueden introducirse en las personas...

- ¿Entonces?

- Ánimas, tal vez...

- Pero... la pregunta es por qué...

- Deberíamos ir a verlas...

- Sí... será lo mejor.

Acto seguido, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al sótano del albergue, donde habían situado una enfermería improvisada. Madame Pomfrey se había desplazado hasta Evergreen,  y estaba intentando diagnosticar algo en las chicas.

La situación no había mejorado. Hermione seguía temblando, y Ginny no había recobrado el conocimiento aún.

- La señorita Granger se encuentra bien – confesó la enfermera – Sólo ha sufrido una bajada de tensión... En cuanto a su hermana, señor Weasley...

- La poseyó un ánima – dijo Ron.

McGonagall, Snape y la enfermera se quedaron sin habla. Habían estado murmurando, pero aquella frase los hizo dejar de hablar.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, joven Weasley? – preguntó McGonagall.

- No diga sandeces, Weasley – dijo Snape.

- No es ninguna sandez – dijo Harry – Yo también lo vi. Y si Hermione pudiese hablar, también nos apoyaría.

Los profesores y la enfermera cruzaron miradas.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? – preguntó la profesora.

- Dijo que él nunca descansa...

- Vuelvan a su habitación, por favor – pidió la profesora McGonagall, mirando directamente a los chicos. – Subiré en unos minutos para hablar con ustedes.

Ellos hicieron lo que se les ordenaba. Hermione subió tras ellos, y entró en el dormitorio de los chicos sin pronunciar palabra. En otras circunstancias, ambos le habrían dicho que saliese, pero no ahora.

Los tres tomaron asiento: Ron y Harry en sus respectivas camas, y Hermione tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, hasta que Ron la tomó de la mano y la sentó junto a él en su cama.

No hablaron. No se atrevían a preguntarle nada a Hermione sobre la otra vez que el ánima pidió ayuda.

Y sin esperarlo, Alyssa entró en la habitación, con un gran libro en la mano.

- Sé lo que ha pasado – dijo, casi sin aliento, dejando el gran libro en la mesa.

- ¿Lyssie? – preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

- Bajé al sótano y me encontré con una enfermería que hasta hacía unos minutos no estaba allí.

Hermione estaba recostada sobre Ron, sin ganas de hablar. Se limitaba a mirar a Alyssa, al igual que Harry.

- He descubierto algo... – dijo la rubia, acercándose de nuevo al libro – No tenía ganas de ver prados verdes, no más por hoy, y me topé con una gran biblioteca, ¿sabéis? Y bueno... – añadió, tomando asiento en la cama de Harry, pasando las hojas del libro – Herm, ¿recuerdas que te enseñé una hoja...

- ¿Otra vez con eso? – la interrumpió Ron.

- Ron – dijo Herm – Escúchala. Todo tiene un motivo...

- Gracias Herm – dijo Alyssa – Bien, pues, como por todos es sabido, Draco es malo. Muy malo...

- No es novedad – comentó Harry - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? ¿Nos va a matar o algo?

- Shhh... – dijo Alyssa – Escuchad. Todos estamos metidos en este asunto, ¿sabéis? Todos. Herm, tú ya sabes que tu descendencia proviene de la reina Xenia...

Hermione asintió. Ron la miraba desconfiado, al igual que Harry, pero de algún modo, ambos creían lo que Alyssa estaba diciendo.

- No me preguntéis cómo – prosiguió la chica – pero de una u otra manera, Salazar Slytherin fue el heredero del hechicero malvado que quería matar a los reyes Loren y Xenia, y el escudero que salvó a la reina en el último momento, fue Godric Gryffindor. Y todo el mundo sabe que el heredero de Slytherin es Tom Riddle, o lo que es lo mismo, Lord Voldemort. Y, Harry...

El chico levantó la vista.

- Tú eres el heredero de Gryffindor... pero eso ya lo sabías...

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada. Lo sabía, pero nunca lo creyó. Y ahora le estaban diciendo que siempre había estado destinado a luchar contra... _él_...

- ¿Pero qué pinta Draco? – preguntó Hermione.

- También estaba el fiel sirviente del Hechicero... el vidente... que al final lo traicionó...

- ¿Dices que Draco traicionará a Voldemort? – preguntó Ron.

- No – dijo Alssya – a su padre. Es al único al que puede traicionar, puesto que aún no es un mortífago.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – preguntó Harry?

- ¿Yo? – dijo Alyssa, suspirando – La Dama del Espejo... ya sabes... el espíritu que según dice este libro, cuidaría del bebé... Y... Ron... tú eres el heredero de Loren... y el bebé...

- El bebé... – dijo Hermione, separándose de Ron, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

Alyssa asentía.

- Nunca llegó a nacer – dijo Herm.

- ¿Alguien me lo explica? – dijo Harry.

- No nació, porque él no lo dejó – dijo Ron – Y aún sigue persiguiéndolo... 2000 años después... no dejará que nazca...

- Porque será quien libere al mundo de todo mal, según la leyenda... – añadió Alyssa.

- El bebé nos pide ayuda, entonces – murmuró Ron.

- ¿Pero y Ginny? – preguntó Harry.

- La usó para comunicarse, Harry – contestó Herm – Nos acercamos al peligro...

- Creo, que ya estamos en él – añadió Ron.

- Debemos mantenernos alerta – dijo Alsysa – Estaremos solo tres días, pero son los suficientes... Manteneos alejados de Draco, y  vigilar a Herm.

- ¿Y quién vigilará a Draco? – preguntó Ron.

- Yo – contestó la chica.

********************

Hello family!! ^^ Ginger ha vuelto!!! LOL Bueno bueno, ya tocaba subir un capi de La Leyenda, ¿no? Pues eso. Me ha costado algo escribirlo, pero bueno, al final lo he terminado, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. El siguiente me saldrá mejor ^^ jajaja

Este capi va, para variar, para mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lovers!!!! Weeee!!! Os quiero muchiiiiiiissssssssiiiiiiimo!!!!!!

Por cierto, hemos estado trabajando en un grupo, y esta es la dirección:

http://groups.msn.com/RonniesLoversUnited/

Espero que os unáis ^^ Esperamos, mejor dicho ^^ Al menos, que le echéis un ojo ^^ jejeje

También APRA Magica Chan ^^ hehehe y para Polgara, ¿viste Draco? Si ya dije que todo estaba relacionado! LOL

Y a L-O y Ágata L... lo del formato salió así, yo siempre lo subo en HTML, pero FF.net no me trata bien últimamente ¬¬

Bueno pues, **R&R PLEASE!!!! R&R!!!!!**__

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_Marauder #1_


	7. Cae la Noche

**:: Cae la Noche ::**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – preguntó Herm.

- No lo sé. Probablemente menos del que pensaron en un principio – contestó Ron.

Ellos, acompañados por Harry, paseaban por el interior del albergue en el que iban a pasar aquellos días.

Estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, pero, por muy extraño que pareciese, no había preocupación en sus rostros. Era como si ya supiesen qué hacer. Como si aquella escena ya hubiese sucedido antes.

Minutos antes, la profesora McGonagall había subido con ellos. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Pero cómo ha sido posible? – preguntó la mujer.

- Lo que oye, profesora – dijo Hermione – Según lo acontecido últimamente...

- Pero eso no puede ser, señorita Granger, ¿no comprende usted que...

- ¿Acaso no es Harry el heredero de Gryffindor? – interrumpió Ron - ¿No lo es?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver...

- Sí que lo tiene. ¿Por qué él sí puede, pero nosotros no?

- Ron... – susurró Hermione.

- No, quiero que me diga por qué siempre es así. Nadie duda de Harry, sólo de nosotros...

Harry no decía nada. En cierto modo, esperaba una respuesta. ¿Por qué todos le pasaban por alto sus travesuras, sus faltas... en fin, todo. Por qué nunca le habían castigado o nada por el estilo, sólo una vez.

La profesora McGonagall no parecía encontrar una respuesta convincente.

- Creo que sólo porque es el niño que sobrevivió... – dijo Ron – Verá, no tengo anda en contra de él, es mi mejor amigo, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo valoren por otros aspectos, no solo por ese. Igual que a nosotros. Me gustaría que me mirasen de otra manera, ¿sabe? Usted no sabe lo que es eso...

- Señor Weasley... – dijo la profesora – nunca fue nuestra intención...

- Pero lo hicieron – dijo Hermione – siempre lo miraban como si fuese inferior...

- Señorita Granger...

- ¿Vamos a hablar de la Leyenda? – interrumpió Harry. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el chico – Va a anochecer. Si tiene que pasar algo, será en la noche...

Al fin, McGonagall tuvo que aceptar lo que se negaba a creer. La leyenda volvería a repetirse, tal y como predijo aquel vidente. Pero nunca dijo si tendría el mismo final.

- No entiendo por qué McGonagall no nos cree... – comentó Harry.

- Es evidente – dijo Hermione – es un tanto... incrédula.

- Ya lo demostró con Trelawney...

- Buen ejemplo... – dijo Ron, riendo.

Hubo un rumor de pasos apresurados en uno de los pasillos que se dirigían hacia donde están los chicos, cuando de repente, Alyssa, completamente sin aliento, se detuvo ante ellos, apoyada en uno de los muros.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alyssa? – preguntó Harry, apresurándose a su lado.

- Es... Draco... – dijo ella.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿No ibas a vigilarlo? – preguntó Hermione, a su vez.

- Cuando... cuando salí de vuestra habitación... Goyle me dijo... que se había ido... sólo... hacia el bosque...

Alyssa se detuvo para tomar aire. Harry y Ron la sentaron en uno de los bancos que adornaban el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Hermione se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

- Y... estaba en el bosque... según me dijo. No... me fiaba de él... ya sabéis cómo es Goyle... pero fui al bosque, y no lo encontraba. Comencé a gritar su nombre... hasta que de alguna parte surgió un humo extraño... lo seguí, y... encontré a Draco...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Harry.

- Estaba inconsciente... – prosiguió ella – de hecho... aún lo está. No sabía qué hacer... me quedé en blanco... Dios, qué vergüenza... Debería haber hecho algo...

- Tranquila Lyssie... – dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado.

- Vamos a llamar a alguien – sugirió Hermione.

- ¿Y si está muerto?

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas pro Alyssa fueron las últimas. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, aterrorizados. Sabían que el vidente traicionó al hechicero, y si él era el heredero, seguramente Voldemort querría vengarse.

Pero también necesitaría sus servicios para encontrar al escudero, a Harry en este caso. Y Voldemort sabía que él estaría donde estuviese Draco. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder al rubio. Era su única opción, porque Todos-Sabéis-Quién se había quedado prácticamente solo, con la única compañía de tres o cuatro mortífagos, Nagini, y Peter.

- No estará muerto – la tranquilizó Ron – Vamos al bosque, venga...

- No puede haberlo matado... – susurró Hermione.

- ¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí. – respondió la chic – No puede permitirse el lujo de perder al... vidente. Quiero decir, está prácticamente solo, ¿no? Sólo tiene a Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle, dos mujeres, según dicen, su serpiente y ese inepto de Peter...

- No entiendo...

- Ninguno de ellos puede venir aquí a espiarnos, Harry – dijo Ron – Su única carta es Draco.

- Pero sabe que le traicionará... – murmuró Alyssa – Sabe que lo hará... ¿Y si ya se ha rebelado? ¿Y si lo ha matado?

La rubia volvía a temblar, presa del pánico. Los chicos la agarraron con firmeza, llevándola casi a cuestas hacia el bosque, dado que no paraba de temblar.

- Dios, está aterrorizada... – susurró Hermione.

- Nunca la había visto así – dijo Ron – Debe haber sido muy fuerte ver a Draco así... No me gustaría estar en su piel...

Momentos más tarde, llegaron al claro del bosque en el que Alyssa había encontrado al rubio. Éste seguía tirado en el suelo, semiinconsciente.

Alyssa se tiró a los pies del chico. No quería tocarlo, temía que su piel estuviese demasiado fría... Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, confortándola, o mejor dicho, intentándolo.

Ron y Harry se dedicaron a inspeccionar los alrededores: había algo que parecía un altar de piedra, del que procedía el humo. Harry se detuvo ante él.

- Aquí hay algo...

Ron se volvió.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Algo como... pedazos de papel quemado...

- ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco quemando papel? – preguntó Alyssa, llorando - ¿Qué ganaría?

- Tal vez... a ti – susurró Ron, mientras le rodeaba el altar de piedra, agachándose para recoger algo.

Era un trozo de pergamino quemado. Sólo podían leerse algunas frases sueltas.

- _'Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain_' – leyó el pelirrojo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alyssa.__

- Recuerdo como seguía... – murmuró Hermione - _'Lavender, mimosa, holly thistle, leanse this evil from our mist, scatter its cells throughout time, let this Lord no more exist_'.__

- ¿Podéis iluminarme, chicos? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- Es un conjuro – comenzó Ron – para deshacerse de Voldemort.

Los rostros de Alyssa y Harry palidecieron. Así que tenían razón. Draco ya se había enfrentado al Mago Oscuro. Y estaba claro que había perdido.

- Por qué tuvo que venir él sólo... – murmuró Alyssa, sin apartar su mirada de Draco – por qué tuviste que hacerlo... no... no comprendes...

- Vamos Lyssie – dijo Ron, guardando el pergamino pegado en su bolsillo, tomando a la chica del brazo para que se levantara. – Herm, acompáñala al albergue. Harry y yo llevaremos a Draco.

*          *            *

- ¿Qué ha dicho la señora Pomfrey? – preguntó Alyssa, tan pronto como Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación.

Ron tomó asiento al lado de Hermione, y Harry se recostó en su cama.

- Se recuperará – dijo éste último – Dice que sólo se desmayó.

- ¡Pero si apeas respiraba! – exclamó la rubia.

- Al llegar al albergue comenzó a respirar, Lyssie. Se pondrá bien.

- Ya es tarde Alyssa... – dijo Harry – Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

La chica rubia se levantó lentamente, con la mirada perdida, pero su rostro había recuperado parte de su color habitual.

- Pasaré la noche abajo con Ginny, si no te importa – dijo Harry, antes de salir.

- Pensaba pasarme ahora – contestó Ron – Claro que no me importa, Harry. Al contrario, te lo agradezco.

Alyssa y Harry abandonaron la habitación. Ron se recostó en la cama, y Hermione posó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras suspiraba.

- Ron...

- ¿Sí?

- Qué piensas sobre... sobre el bebé... ya sabes...

- Nunca llegó a nacer...

- Lo sé... Ron – dijo ella, incorporándose - ¿Crees que...

No pudo terminar aquella frase. Para entonces sus labios habían sido sellados por los de Ron.

*          *            *

Buenas gente!! No os podréis quejar, eh? Dos actualizaciones de fics en un solo día ^^

Bueno pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado ^^ Al menos, a mí me gusta cómo va hehe Sobre todo Draco, eh Polgara? ^^

Bueno pues, tengo que decir algo ^^ El conjuro que habéis leído, es de Charmed Ó y son dos conjuros diferentes, ambos son de la primera temporada: uno es para matar a Nick, y el otro, ciertamente, no lo recuerdo **lol** así que eso ^^

Bueno pues dedicado a mis Ronnie's Lovers, a mi Marauder, a Polgara ^^U y a mi niña Isilme ^^ Y a todo el que me haya dejado review heeh q no son muchos, pero bueno ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3

:: LUVIN SIRIUS ::


	8. Decisiones

**8- Decisiones**

- Anoche vi al fantasma... Esa ánima de la que hablabais... me dijo... me dijo que

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?

La señora Pomfrey entró en la sala. Vio a Hermione, Ron y Harry a un lado de la cama en la que estaba Draco. Al otro lado, Alyssa yacía dormida en una silla.

- Señor Malfoy, creo que debería descansar – le dijo al rubio – Y vosotros tendríais que volver con vuestros compañeros.

- Señora Pomfrey... por favor... – murmuró Draco – esto es importante... déjelos sólo un minuto...

La enfermera miró al chico fijamente, apretando los labios con firmeza. Todos esperaban que les diese un "no" por respuesta, pero parecía que no iba a ser así.

- Está bien – dijo al fin, en un suspiro – pero no más de cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer abandonó la sala, llevándose consigo un cuenco con agua.

Hermione se volvió a Draco, con mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me llevó hasta ese lugar... hasta aquel altar de piedra y... no sé, no recuerdo nada más...

- Creemos que... – murmuró Ron – que te enfrentaste a Voldemort...

Draco abrió los ojos. Permaneció con la mirada fija en el techo, como si esperaba que los recuerdos volviesen a él.

- Veo... algo oscuro... sí... Es como una capa que me cubre...

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry.

- Shh! – dijo Ron.

- Yo... yo intentaba decir un conjuro... para detenerlo... pero él me lo quitó de las manos... y lo quemó... lo quemó antes de que yo pudiese leerlo... antes de que pudiese detenerlo... Ha sido todo por mi culpa...

Draco se dio la vuelta, y se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas. Ron se levantó y le descubrió la cara.

- No digas estupideces, Draco. ¿Cómo iba a ser culpa tuya? Él es Voldemort, y nosotros sólo somos... niños.

- El fantasma... – dijo Draco, recordando algo – dijo... dijo algo sobre... vosotros... Hermione y tú...

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

- Sí... – prosiguió Draco – dijo que ya no había nada que preocuparse porque ya lo habíais hecho...

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sonriendo levemente. Draco se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿Entonces el bebé nacerá esta vez?

Harry se sobresaltó. No había entendido nada mientras los demás hablaban, pero ahora lo comprendía todo.

- ¿Pero sois idiotas? – exclamó - ¡Os matará! ¡Nos matará a todos para acabar con ese bebé!

- No si puedo impedirlo – dijo Ron, dejando la sala.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Lentamente se puso en pie, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Draco, que la miraba, confundido.

- El fantasma no ha desaparecido – dijo – porque el bebé aún no está dentro de mí. Si me mata, encontrará otra madre. Lo mismo le sucedió a Xenia. Aún no estaba embarazada, pero él se encargó de que no pudiese tenerlo.

* * *

- ¿Qué mi hermano qué?

No se habían dado cuenta, pero Ginny había presenciado todo aquello, no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

La pequeña Weasley ya se encontraba mejor, y ahora estaba frente a Harry, con un puño levantado, de forma amenazadora.

- Ginny... yo... yo no tengo la culpa de nada...

Draco y Alyssa no podían evitar sonreír ante aquella escena.

- ¿Cómo que no? – volvió a preguntas la pelirroja - ¿Dónde estabas tú, eh?

- Yo...

Harry desvió su mirada de la de Ginny. Alyssa y Draco lo miraban, interrogándolo con los ojos.

- Yo... – dijo, en voz baja – estaba aquí contigo...

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, y bajó el puño, agarrando a Harry por la camisa.

Alyssa luchaba por contener la risa, mientras que Draco optaba por darse la vuelta. La rubia se sentó junto al chico.

- Me han dicho que viste... ya sabes... – dijo ella.

- Sí... – contestó Draco, vagamente. – Me dijo que todo saldría bien. Lo dio a entender.

- ¿Crees que... tiene razón?

- Bueno... Si va a por Harry, no sería la primera vez que pierde... y si va por los demás, pues... somos muchos, ¿no crees?

- Puede que tengas razón, pero...

- ¿Qué?

- Draco, casi te mata – respondió Alyssa, con voz débil.

El rubio tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero se cansó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Está débil. El hechizo era demasiado fuerte para él. Al final me venció, pero no le queda mucha energía.

- Quieres decir que...

- Que si Hermione, Ron y Harry planean hacer algo, es mejor que sea ahora.

- Pero decirles eso sería... ¡mandarlos a una muerte casi segura!

- ¡Lo sé! No creas que no lo he pensado...

- Draco, tenemos que hablar con alguien...

- ¿Quién nos va a creer? ¿Snape? ¿McGonagall? Aunque nos hacen pensar que nos creen, en realidad piensan que estamos locos...

- Pero no podemos enfrentarnos a Voldemort.

- Yo lo he hecho. Y sigo vivo.

- Chicos...

Draco y Alyssa se volvieron hacia Harry.

- Creo que Draco tiene razón...

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. El silencio que se hizo en la sala sólo fue interrumpido por el rumor de la capa del profesor Snape.

- No sé a qué demonios estáis jugando, pero no me hace ni la más mínima gracia.

Los chicos se miraron. Ya estaban empezando a preguntarse cuándo Snape les montaría al escena.

- Profesor Snape – comenzó Draco, pero fue interrumpido.

- Ni una palabra, Malfoy. ¿Es que están todos locos?

Snape miró alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ninguno de los allí presentes podría describir la expresión de su rostro.

- Sean razonables – prosiguió – aunque conociéndolos, sé que harán lo que les venga en g ana. Pero si aceptan algún consejo, no lo hagan. Olvídense de él...

Y se marchó. Tal y como entró.

Los demás se quedaron allí, perplejos. ¿Snape dando consejos? 

- Snape fue mortífago – dijo Alyssa – Opino que sabe más que nosotros.

- Lo único que le sucede es que no le gusta la idea de que nosotros logremos lo que él nunca podrá – dijo Ginny.

Todos la miraron. Nunca la habían oído hablar tan decididamente.

- Ginny, sabes que eso no es así... – dijo Draco.

- No, no lo sé – replicó la pelirroja – A mí siempre me ha tratado mal. Tal vez se preocupa por ti, pero no por nosotros.

- Esta vez es distinto – dijo Draco – Pero aún así, pienso seguir adelante. Vamos a terminar con esto cuanto antes.

- No es tan fácil – murmuró Harry.

- Pero si nos quedamos aquí contemplando el techo, puede que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Draco – Además, Ron y Hermione ya han dado el primer paso...

* * *

Hola chicos!! Siento haber desaparecido por arte de magia, pero es que he estado intentando aprender HTML ^^ Y ha dado resultado!! Weee!!! Sé HTML!! Estoy construyendo una página!!! *lol*

El caso es que siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero digamos que es sólo de transición, ahora empieza lo bueno ^^

Se lo dedico a Isilme (aunque no se lo merece) a Polgara ^^ Viva Draco *lol* y a las Ronnie's Lvoers y Magica-Chan. Y a todo el que haya dejado review, claro está ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

GiNgEr WeAsLeY


End file.
